


Spectacles

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13943049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis gets his glasses.





	Spectacles

It was just a normal school day like any other. Ignis went into his classroom and dropped his homework on Master Eben’s desk. As he did so, he glanced at the board to see some notes already written, giving him a clue as to what the day’s lesson would be on.

When he settled at his desk and looked back up to the board, he frowned.

“What is that look for, Ignis?” Master Eben asked. “I thought you would be excited to begin learning about Solheim.”

“It’s not that, sir. It’s just, the words look a bit fuzzy from my seat. They were clear when I was at your desk.”

“Ah. How fuzzy? Can you still read them?”

“Yes, sir. I don’t have any trouble reading them, they’re just…fuzzy.”

“Well, nothing to be done about it now. Talk to your uncle after class and I’m sure he’ll take you to an optometrist.”

And that was that. Class started and Ignis did eagerly take notes on the fallen kingdom of Solheim.

~*~*~*~*~

Stupeo wasn’t sure that Ignis needed to worry about corrective vision when even the doctor said it wasn’t strictly necessary. The young adviser was adamant though, he wanted his world to be crystal clear. He didn’t want even the smallest chance of doubting himself should something happen.

As it would not hurt the child to have glasses, they found a pair that worked for him and got them ordered right away.

The day they came in, Ignis was delighted. He told his uncle that it felt like the world was brand new again. He hadn’t realized what he hadn’t been seeing until he could see it again.

Stupeo just chuckled as the boy ran to the window to see the world outside.

~*~*~*~*~

“What’s on your face?” Noctis asked when Ignis came to play the following day.

“My spectacles,” he answered. “They help me see better.”

“Spect…spectat…” Noctis tried a few different times to correctly say the word before finally settling on, “Specs. Cool. Let’s play! Dad got us some more blocks. I think we can build a really big city now!”

“Excellent!”

Ignis followed Noctis to the pile of blocks that the prince had obviously been anxious to play with. There were the usual ones; old and worn but obviously well loved. And there were the new ones, still wrapped tightly in their plastic covering just waiting to be set free.

They spent the whole afternoon building towers across the playroom floor. Noctis figured that their city had to be at least fifty feet across and Ignis didn’t feel like he needed to correct his poor sense of distance. Once they were finished, a full corner of the play room was not filled with a block city and the two boys stood over it, admiring their work.

Unfortunately, they only had a few minutes to bask in the glory of the block city when it came time for Ignis to leave. Noctis begged for him to stay and when Stupeo refused to allow it (there was dinner and homework and baths that needed to be taken care of this evening) the prince promised he wouldn’t touch it until Ignis came back. Stupeo then gently ushered Ignis out the door.

They were halfway down the hall when Noctis stuck his head out the door and yelled, “Bye, Specs!” which led to both boys starting to giggle as the adults rolled their eyes in fondness.


End file.
